


Apart From Being Sexy

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy And Her Huge Crush On Coulson, F/M, Future Fic, Happy Go Cousy, Love Confessions, Romance, Sort of AU for the pilot, not season 5 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: She wasn't expecting someone handsome.Written for the Happy-Go-Cousy challenge at johnsonandcoulson.com





	Apart From Being Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [gifset](http://johnsonandcoulson.com/post/175014643185/happygocousy-cousy-incorrect-quotes-1) made by hamsterfactor at Tumblr.

There’s something so calculated about him that makes her want to mess him up; perhaps, alarmingly not in an entirely indifferent way. She didn’t expect him to be… well, if not handsome, at least dashing. Which, Skye can deal with, like she can deal with super tall-and-dark with the ugly attitude out there. That kind of handsome she can handle, it’s blunt and simple. Agent Coulson… he throws her off.

She comes in the room, making sure he knows she is checking him out. His suit. There’s something off about it. Like he spends way too much time every morning looking in the mirror, searching for creases. Like the suit hides something. Skye knows a thing or two about pretending, and this guy is a little too polished. It looks different to every other SHIELD agent she’s seen while investigating the organization. Something doesn’t fit.

Then there’s the eyes. That’s the part Skye wasn’t expecting. The dashing part, she guesses. They are surprisingly kind, soft. That’s attractive. He looks a little lost underneath that SHIELD bravado - like a teenager still trying to grow into his own body. Skye walks right next to him. Another look. He’s so well put together, such a delicate balance. She really wants to mess him up.

“So what do you do for a living… apart from being sexy?” she asks.

He stares at her, his lips pursed in a nice tense arc; he’s amused (not flattered). Then he blinks. Girl-ish delicate eyelashes. Another point of handsomeness for the guy in a suit, Skye thinks.

“That’s how you want to play this?” he replies, obviously thinking she’s not for real. She doesn’t think it’s lack of ego; Agent Coulson doesn’t look like the kind of guy who doesn’t know he’s sexy.

He probably suspects she’s looking for an angle. An exploit. That’s what she does. It doesn’t mean the flirting is not genuine. Skye wonders what would happen if he replied in kind. She guesses they’ll never know.

“Let’s talk about why Agent Ward wishes you’d have stayed in Tahiti.”

“He doesn’t like my style.”

“I kind of think I do,” she tries again.

This time Agent Coulson seems to accept it as genuine. His eyes become even kinder as he talks about wanting to help Mike Peterson. Skye believes him. He becomes a little bit more handsome. About a ten percent, she thinks.

 

**&**

 

The construction has ceased for the day and Daisy walks to the control room, or the office, they are still deciding what goes where. Who goes where. 

Everything is new, and it smells so. Something about beginning, like the first time she walked - well, she was dragged - into the Bus. Except she hopes this new place would bring better memories.

The building is mere skeleton for now. Just like SHIELD, a handful of agents, a new approach. Out with the old way. Again.

They don’t even know who’s Director now, or if there’s going to be a Director. As Coulson approaches Daisy knows what he would want to do about that. She’s not so sure. She’s not afraid of it, it’s just… maybe it’s time to try things her way, really her way. 

He looks around as she walks, taking in the new views. So different to The Playground.

He stares at Daisy, like he’s studying her. She’s about to ask if there’s something on her face when he takes another look around them - plastic sheets, bare columns, half-installed tech and abandoned carpentry tools. He turns and smiles at Daisy.

“So what do you do for a living, besides being sexy?” he asks.

An almost-pleasing heat begins to spread across her cheeks.

“I can’t believe you remember that,” she tells Coulson. She covers her face with her hand for a moment. “Oh god, I was such an… _ass_.”

“You were an asset,” Coulson corrects her. “I had to humor you.”

She chuckles awkwardly. It was a joke but after all she’s just heard Coulson call her sexy. It’s a shock to the system. It’s not like they ever stopped flirting, not really, but it became safer with the years. It felt more real when they had just met, like something could actually happen, before they knew each other, before they loved each other. That’s probably a wrong impression and revisionist history on her part, but it’s how it feels.

Daisy breathes in the new air of the new place. It smells of something in progress.

“Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you ever reacted to me flirting with you?” she asks.

She knows the answer: he doesn’t.

Daisy turns her face away for a moment, hoping he won’t think her too silly.

“Perhaps…” Coulson starts. Then he takes a moment, his delicate eyelashes fluttering for a moment. “Perhaps I was hoping we could find out now.”

Daisy looks around them, the half-built office in the half-built base.

“Brave new world, uh?” she sighs.

“Is it too late?” he asks, walking up to her side and placing his hands on top of the new holotable.

She considers him - staring like that time they had just met. He no longer looks like someone struggling to grow into his own body. He looks settled. No more suits. No more carefully calculated appearance. The initial handsomeness is there in the kind eyes, Daisy’s first impression. He’s handsomer now; perhaps because of how much she loves him after all this time, how much he loves her. Because he’s Coulson, she can’t remember a time she didn’t think him the prettiest guy she’d ever seen. He’s Coulson, of course no one else compares. His expression is completely open with her, he hides nothing. The kind of handsomeness she has a lot of trouble handling.

Daisy puts her hand next to his, almost touching, almost not-touching, like she’s too shy or too afraid. He seems just as hesitant, spreading his fingers a bit to meet her gesture, but not looking at her.

She shakes her head.

“It’s never too late,” she tells Coulson.

He breaks into a smile, looking surprised. Touched. Hopeful.

And, according to Daisy’s standards, about a twelve percent more handsome.


End file.
